In the Forest, In the Moonlight
by Luckysee12
Summary: There was legend, part magical, part danger, but you were going to take the risks. Come love or demon, you were going. ReaderxHetalia each chapter a different character. First reader insert, please R&R. lame title is lame, rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a ReaderxHetalia for all my faithful readers (the few I have *sniff sniff*) The first chapter is the beginning and the rest of the chapters are the possible outcomes! Have fun, and review! Review if you want a certain country to be done, or re-done. Cross my heart and hope to update.**

You lived in a town. An average town, like any other town. Nothing special, really. But it had one thing that made it stand out.

It had a forest. Not like other forests, this one had its own magic to it. It had a legend of its own. The legend says that whoever walks into the forest on the night of the full moon, would find their true love.

Not many people had done so, because only the locals knew about the legend, and there was a dark part to the legend, like many legends had.

If you were misfortunate, you would not find your true love, but you would find a demon. You knew some who had ventured into the forest, some had found love, and a seldom few had found demons. Most didn't return, and the few that were lucky enough to escape never spoke about what happened, most just assumed it was too horrible to mention.

But you were going anyways. You were going to take the risk. 'Come love or demon' you told yourself as you started your car up, and drove to the edge of the forest. You got out of the car and stared into the forest.

You took a breath and took a step towards your fate.


	2. Chapter 2

You entered the forest, and were slightly scared. It was perfect for a monster movie. A dark forest, unsuspecting girl, a full moon, mysterious noises from the bushes...wait a minute…noises…in the bushes… WE'RE GONNA DIE! **[A/N well you are, I have author powers, bitches :P]** Every horror movie you ever watched replayed in your head. 'Oh god, I'm gonna meet a demon!' you whispered, your voice suddenly not able to manage more than that. A figure poked its head out of the bushes behind you. 'I'm not a demon! I'm the hero!' You shrieked, and punched the sorry bastard. 'Ow! That hurt, you know…' Recognition dawned on you. 'A-Alfred! You dick! Don't scare me like that!' Alfred just flashed a smile. 'Aww.. but [naaaame], you're supposed to be my true love…' You paused. True love? Ohh~ the legend! The reason you're here…But wait… Alfred's your true love? Oh gawd… 'W-what' you cried. Alfred swiftly hugged you to his chest, tangling his hand in your [hair color] hair, mouth next to your ear. 'But… I didn't need the forest to tell me that. I just wanted you to know about how I feel towards you. I'm glad I found you [name].' He whispered into your ear. You buried yourself into his chest, trying to hide your blushing face. 'Mm fmu mu wu' Alfred tilted his head curiously at what you said. 'What was that [name]?'

'Mm mfuw wyu wu'

'Speak up, I can't tell what you're saying!'

'I said I love you too!' You yelled frustrated. Alfred laughed at your blushing face. 'I-it's not funny!' Alfred just gave you his trademark smile and kissed your forehead. 'You're so adorable.' He hugged you tighter, and kissed along your jawline. '[Name], you don't know how long I've waited for this…'. You broke away, pulling him by the hand, out of the forest, into your car, to your door, and barely to the bedroom. Needless to say, he was your 'hero'. And every hero and the one he loves has their happy ending…

'Mommy, this is where you met daddy?'

You smiled at your little son. 'Yes Forrest, this is it, where it all started.' Your husband called at him affectionately from the car. 'Now, help me get Clark out of his carseat [name]!' You took a look at him 'Does the hero need help?' You teased lightly. 'Every hero has his sidekick!'. You helped him get your youngest from the carseat, Clark babbling baby talk the whole time. 'What if I'm the villan?' You laughed, and Alfred smiled, his baby blue eyes shining. 'Then I'll have to defeat you, and I have the perfect plan to do it.' 'Oh? And what is that?' 'Steal your heart.' 'Too late, you've already taken it.' He chuckled and leaned down to kiss you, and did so until a certain someone yelled 'Mommy and daddy are sucking face! Eew!'

**A/N Clark is named after (whom else?) Clark Kent a.k.a. Superman. Read and review, mi caras!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next installments, my dear readers, don't forget to leave a review! By the way, I don't do accents, for fear of instilling reader wrath at my horrible attempts! XD**

You had barely made it into the forest before you heard a crack, a yelp of pain and a cry of 'Help! Ouch!' You ran towards the voice to find the person in need of help

. You found one of your friends crushed under a tree. 'Feliciano! Are you ok?' He nodded, 'I kind of ran into this tree and it fell on me! Can you help me get it off?' You nodded and thought of how to do this. 'Wait here for a moment. I'll be right back.' 'I'm not going anywhere' he muttered under his breath. You dashed off to your car, and after some frantic searching you found your first aid kit, and the blanket that went with it. You hurried back to the trapped Italian.

'This is probably going to hurt…' You warned before you rolled the tree off of Feli. He tried to mask his pain, but let out a few whimpers. 'I'm sorry, but it needed to be done.' You examined the boy, but he seemed to have no serious injuries, just the minor cuts, bruises, and scrapes. You patched up the boy with your assortment of bandages, thankful that you had a first aid kit in your car.

'Sooo… why did you…run into a tree?' Feli pouted 'I got scared… and didn't see the tree' You smiled, and Feli self-consciously blushed. 'Uh… so why are you in the forest [name]?' You pointed to the full moon above your heads. 'For the legend.' You grinned. Feli returned the smile 'So I'm your true love, Bella?' It clicked in your mind about what he meant. 'A-ah ye-yeah…I s-suppose-'Feli cut you off as he pressed his lips against yours.

You were taken aback, but eagerly reciprocated the kiss. He lowered you to the forest floor, and ran his fingers through your [hair color] locks. 'So beautiful…' he groaned into your mouth, slipping in an exploring tongue. 'O-on the forest floor, Feli?' You asked. Feli smiled, 'Well, we're already here, so why not?' You chuckled at your auburn haired lover, and broke the embrace.

Feli pouted sadly, but perked up as you brought out your blanket from the first aid kit and spread it on the ground. Feli shook his head and laughed 'So prepared il mio amante boschetto** [Translation: my little forest lover] **'As he lowered you to the ground again you asked him 'Do you love me Feli?' He smiled at you. 'Ti ho amato per molto tempo, mia cara [name]. **[Translation: I've loved you for a long time, my dear [name]]** 'You both spent the rest of the night blissfully in the shadow of the legend that brought you together.

'Have a great day at school, Alessandra!' You called after your six year old. 'Seems like we just were in the forest.' Feli, your husband whispered in your ear. 'Yeah, you were being crushed by a tree…' 'Hey! That hurt!' You giggled lightly.

'Momma!' Your little three year old Camilla yelled. 'Elias took my finger-paints!' Her twin yelled back. 'I didn't take them!' You peeked into the room to see the twins covered in pain, showing off their masterpieces. You smiled at your husband. You had a full, busy life now. And you won't trade it for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

You carefully tread through the forest, hoping that there wouldn't be a demon. A flash of color suddenly whizzed by your head. You freaked out, naturally. You gasped and REAAAAALLY hoped it wasn't a demon. The color was back and it floated just about eye level.

It was a bird. A little yellow bird, like the Peeps you get at easter. 'So adorable!' you exclaim. The bird seemed pleased and darted around your head a few times.

You held out your hand and the little fluff ball landed in your hand. Cupping the avian in your hand, you nuzzled it to your cheek.

You thought of the legend. 'So my true love…is a bird… Hahaha!' You laughed, and the little bird chirped along with you. 'What an interesting experience…

**A/N Yup, this was a GilbirdxReader hahaha! I couldn't exactly give you guys kids/eggs/fledglings but I thought that this would be cute! Not many GilbirdxReader out there, huh?**

~Elsewhere~

'West! Have you seen Gilbird?'

'No, I haven't. Maybe he's found a girl bird or something.'

'Of course! My awesome Gilbird has all the chicks!'


	5. Chapter 5

You had only gone a few feet into the forest when you heard a voice behind you. '[Name]! [Name], where are you?' 'P-peter?' you called back, astonished. A rush of color came up and hugged you. 'There you are!' He exclaimed. _Whoa, he' gotten really tall…_ Peter was your friend Arthur's little brother. Peter wore his naval outfit, long outgrown his little sailor suit, and followed you and Arthur when you hung out, even after Arthur yelled at him. You thought it was cute that he wanted to be with you two so much, and you actually had a small crush on him, even then. Of course you had outgrown it. He was a few years younger, and had just graduated high school, and was planning on joining the navy. 'How did you get here, Peter?' Peter looked down at his feet sheepishly, his large eyebrows knit in guilt. 'I-I was in the back of your car…'

'Like a stalker?'

'N-no!' he dropped his arms; pulling out of the hug 'I was going to scare you when you got in, but I sort of…fell asleep…' you laughed. This sounded just like him! He blushed and looked away. 'I just…wanted to be with you…' he mumbled. You tilted your head and smiled. You pulled him to you, your hands behind him, on the small of his back. His sandy hair barely covered his eyes, as he looked at you, astonished. You bent him down, standing on your tip-toes, and pressed your lips to his forehead- resting, not kissing. 'I know…' you whispered. You could feel the heat, and knew that Peter was blushing. 'I-I… I love you [name]!' he yelled, frustrated. You paused. 'What?' He panicked immediately. 'I-I mean! I'm sorry! Of course you don't feel the same- I meant… god I've messed this u-'You laughed. 'I love you too.' Peter's eyes widened. 'R-really?' 'Yes.' You smiled, and gently kissed the tip of his nose. 'Remember the legends…' You whispered. Peter wrapped his arms around you tighter and gently kissed you. You grinned as a certain thought popped in your head. 'What do you think Arthur will say?'

'WANKER!'

'Steady now!' You cooed to your giggling child. 'Joan! [Name]! Slow down, I haven't gotten all of the pool toys out of the car yet!' Joan didn't listen and dragged you off anyways into the water. You shivered at the cold, morning water, but your child paid it no mind, and set off into the waves. Your longtime fiancée arrived, bedecked in pool toys of all sorts. 'She's not going to use any of these is she?' he said as he dropped them gently onto the sand. You shook your head. 'She couldn't wait.' 'Neither could you.' 'Like I wasn't dragged away, against my will, by our daughter at all,' you said with playful sarcasm. 'She's beautiful...' he whispered, nuzzling your neck. '…just like her mother.' 'You were so surprised, coming home from the navy to find that I had a baby,' 'You could have told me you know,' 'But it was supposed to be a 'Welcome Home' present' you pouted. He chuckled and ran to his daughter, grabbing her and tossing her in the air, rewarded by shrieked of laughter. _I love them both so much…now…how do I explain about this little one?_ You rubbed your stomach and were greeted by a little kick. Life is wonderful. 'Peter!' He turned towards you. 'Hmm?' 'You have another 'Welcome Home' present! You just have to wait for it to be delivered!' Peter nearly face planted into the surf. Yup, life is sure wonderful.

**[A/N Joan was the wife of Roy Bates, who declared the principality of Sealand, and was the princess of Sealand. I thought this was so cute! Sealand, you and your welcome home presents! I expect Peter to look like this .com/watch?v=zXjoWQsHpJE]**


	6. Chapter 6

You stepped lightly through the forest before you heard someone stomping around and an angry voice yelling 'Feliciano! Where the fuck are you?' 'L-lovino?' Emerging from the bushes, he brushed himself off. '[Name]? Have you seen my fratello? He got scared and ran off. Again. That kid is scared of fucking everything…' He shook his head.

'I haven't seen Feli, but I'll help you look.' Lovino just nodded his head and you both went off in search a troublesome Italian. You were searching through some bushes, when a flying ball of angry raccoon launched itself at you. You ducked and it missed you, and scurried away, but it scared you. You ran to Lovino, and clutched his arm.

'[N-name?] What the fuc-'He saw your frightened face and tried to comfort you, a rare thing for the boy. 'It's ok, really! You're ok now.' You gripped him tighter and in an effort to distract yourself from how scared you were, you saw the curl poking through Romano's hair.

You reached up and gently poked it, before latching onto it. Romano got red and moaned, eagerly pressing your lips against his. '[N-name]... I love you…' Your hands grasped the curl a little harder, and he moaned again, and kissed you even more passionately.

'I love you too Lovino…' you told him, stroking that curl, gaining a positive response, as he slipped a tongue into your mouth, searching. You eagerly returned the embrace. Feliciano could wait. This was a bit more…urgent…

'Is [name] alright? Is the baby fine? Oh my fucki-''Don't you dare finish that sentence Mr. Vargas. Your wife and the baby are fine. You may see them now.'

Lovino raced into the delivery room. You were holding a little bundle. 'Lovino…come meet your son…' You handed him the bundle, not caring about his qualms of how scared he was that 'he would drop the baby'. He took a long look at his child. His son had his honey brown eyes, [name]'s [hair color] hair and little curls popping out. Just like Grandpa Rome

'He's…perfect… god damn perfect…' You smiled and waggled your fingers at your son, and Lovino beamed down at him radiantly. 'I love you' he said and kissed you lightly. Your son gave a little coo, and Lovino looked at him. 'You too!' Lovino smiled. 'Can we name him Roma? Roma Feli Vargas?' You nodded. 'Of course. Our little Roma. It's perfect.' Lovino looked at the two most important people in his life, and knew that it would only get better.

Here you go! A few more chapters! Please review! Even if it's just a line or two, as long as you review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease! /shot for being so desperate

The Roman Empire looked down at his grandson, and now his great grandson. You've done a wonderful job, my little Lovino. Raise your child with the love it deserves. 'I'll be watching you. Don't screw this up, Lovino.' Lovino's head lifted up. Was that…Grandpa Rome?

'The old bastard…you think I would ruin this?'

'Who are you talking to Lovino?'

'Just someone from an old memory'

'It must have been a beautiful memory.'

'Yeah…it was…'

Make sure Roma grows up right. I'm sure you'll raise him well.


	7. Chapter 7

You had taken only one step into the forest when you asked yourself_ Do I really want this?_ Of course you wanted to your true love, but did you really need to resort to a legend to do it? Wouldn't it be better if you found your true love on your own? Without any 'magic forests', without full moons, without legends?

The legend probable was a bunch of crap, just a story that grandparents told their children at bedtime. You looked into the forest, and then spun around on your heel and left the forest. You got in your car, and just after you shut your door you heard a very loud car honking at you.

You were startled and fell over, one foot pressed against the driver's window, the one hooked on the steering wheel, your arms flung out at odd angles, your head in the passenger's seat.

The car pulled up next to you, and you heard a door open and shut, '[name]! Are you alright?' They said as they approached the passenger's door. You tilted your head upwards to the window. 'Yeah, you just startled me.' You told them as you retracted your feet from where they were caught, and sat up in the passenger seat. You opened the door and stepped out to greet your friend, Arthur. 'Long time, no see, Arthur. How's it going? Why are you here anyways?'

He blushed, a light pink dusting his face. 'T-the legend…' 'Yeah, me too, but I decided not to.' Arthur looked puzzled. 'Why is that?' You sighed and gave him a small smile. 'I don't think I need this sort of magic. I want to find who I love on my own.' You went around your car to the driver's side. 'That's the magic of love, isn't it? Finding it, where ever it is.'

He stood there, thinking about what you said for a moment, while you reached for the door handle. He walked to where you were standing, lightly grabbing your hand. 'There's always a touch of magic in love. I love you [name], that's why I came to the forest.' He leaned down and kissed you gently. As he pulled away he spoke 'Now, I'll be a proper gentleman, and apologize for scaring you,' he kissed you again 'and I think I know how to do that…'

'Finn! Eva! Come downstairs and open your presents!' As you snuggled against your boyfriend of 14 year, you listened to your children running down the stairs. They came into the room in their pajamas, eye filled with excitement.

'Mommy! We have to give you something from Daddy!' They grabbed a letter from the Christmas tree, and handed it to you, then went to demolish- I mean unwrap their presents. You looked at the envelope quizzically, and opened it.

There was a picture of a wedding ring inside, and you were confused until Arthur pulled out a ring, the same one as one as the one in the picture, and slipped it on your finger.

'Marry me [name]?' 'Oh god, yes! Yes! Of course I will Arthur!' You hugged him excitedly. 'Finn will you get daddy's gift off the tree?' Finn handed Arthur a letter, and Arthur looked at it like you had looked at your envelope just a little time before. He opened the letter, and took out the picture inside. It was an ultrasound. 'There's the head, and shoulders, and the head and shoulders.' You told him, pointing them out as you said them.

'Y-you said head and shoulders twice.' 'Because there are two babies.' Arthur stared at you, and then promptly fainted. 'Twins...'


	8. Chapter 8

You went into the forest and had gone a few feet when you heard someone talking about 'Herr Stick' who ever that was, but the voice sounded familiar, veeeery familiar. 'Ludwig?' he turned around and saw you, threw something, and spoke 'O-oh, hello [name], how long were you there for?'

'Oh I just got here a second ago, why?'

'No reason.' Ludwig seemed relieved. 'So, what are you doing here Ludwig?'

'Oh, I'm seeing if the legend was true or not.'

'Me too.'

There was an awkward silence, until you finally spoke.

'So, how is Gilbert doing?'

'Fine, why do you ask?'

'He's my friend.' Ludwig's icy blue eyes looked…sad for a moment, but then was fine.

'So, Ludwig, if we met in the forest during the full moon, doesn't legend say that we'd be…' You trailed off but both of you knew what you were saying.

Ludwig blushed, and you thought it looked cute.

'Umm… Well… Uh…' He attempted to start some conversation, but couldn't come up with the words.

You decided you didn't need words, and kissed him.

'Well, I like the legend's decision,' you told him.

You turned around and were starting back towards your car when strong arms wrapped around you. 'You aren't getting away that easy.'

'Daddy, why do you make clocks?' 'That's because it's my job, Henrik. Would you like to see the inside of it?' Henrik looked at his dad and smiled.

'Really? Can I?' 'Of course you can. Here these parts here make this part move. That turns this and that causes the bird to come out.' 'Wow Daddy, you're so smart.'

Ludwig looked down at his child. 'I wouldn't say that. I just know a lot about clocks, that's all.' 'But Mommy says you're smart.' Ludwig looked at you.

'Oh really? Well, I think that your mother is a beautiful person.'

'I think she's pretty too!' Ludwig ruffled his son's blonde hair. You couldn't help but to think _Thank you for the legend…_


	9. Chapter 9

You ran into the forest, feeling the need to run, to get rid of the pent-up energy you had. You finally stopped near the heart of the forest, and you noticed something. It was a large person, with what looked like two tails. You were freaked out. You started running away.

_Please don't follow me!_

Contrary to what you were thinking the person followed you, as you ran deeper and deeper into the forest. You were running out of breath, your lungs straining against your ribs, each breath harder and harder to draw, your legs aching, screaming to rest. But you weren't going to stop; you were not going to be caught by whatever was chasing you.

Arms expertly snaked around your waist and pulled you close. "It's fine, my little one, da? Won't you stay?"

You knew that voice. "Ivan, please don't scare me like that." You told him as you turned to face him, his arms still around you. "It wasn't my intention." He told you amusedly.

"I'll give you that. Why are you out here?" He was smiling at you, you could tell even though his scarf partially covered it up. "I wanted to see you." He told you in matter-of-fact way. Ivan wasn't exactly a friend, but he had been following you, in a way, for some time now.

You would go to the movies with Alfred and Kiku, and he would be a row or two behind you by coincidence. You could go to a coffee shop with Arthur and Matthew and he would be a few tables away. By coincidence. If you went to pick up some milk from the grocery store you would see him hanging around the checkouts. By coincidence. Again.

You were wondering if he followed you, but you had decided against it. He wasn't that bad of a guy. You even had a little crush on him. Maybe you were wrong. "O-oh, really?" He nodded, his silvery hair catching the moonlight. "You know I've been trying to talk to you, but a certain American has been getting in the way."

That sounded like Alfred… "Wh-hat did you want to talk about?" "I want to tell you that I love you." Your eyes widened. "R-really? I do too…" "That's good, because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." "Answer for what?" "I want you to become one, da?"

"Do you want to feel the baby?" "Da." Ivan put his hand on your belly. His face broke into smile as the baby kicked at his hand. "It moves inside you?" He asked you, with a child's curiosity. "Yep. It's a beautiful thing, huh?' He kissed your belly button. "Da."


	10. Chapter 10

You stepped into the forest, and went through it until you made it to a clearing. You didn't go into the clearing; you just sat at the base of a tree on the outskirts of it. You had been there for a while, watching the fireflies playing games, darting through the tall grass of the clearing, all of it illuminated by the full moon. You were beginning you grow sleepy, and you could barely hold your head up. You decided that it would be more comfortable to sit in the grass than at the base of the tree, so you made your way into the clearing, the grass reaching just to your knees. You didn't want to walk any farther so you just plopped down at the first suitable spot you saw. You lay down and stretched out, closing your eyes.

_The moon…looks so…beautiful tonight…_

"The moon looks beautiful tonight…" You were confused. You didn't say that out loud, and since when has your voice been so masculine, so deep, and so…alluring?

You opened your eyes, and saw someone looking down at you. He had wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes, and some light stubble. "Did I frighten you, mademoiselle?"

"Somewhat…" you yawned, a little too tired to give him any more of an answer. You rubbed your eye. "Care to join me?" He nodded and lay down in the grass a foot or so away. You yawned again and looked up at the stars. "My name is Francis." "[Your name]" "Beautiful name, mon cher." "Yours is nice, too." You looked up at the stars, and pointed to a constellation. "There's Orion. That's my favorite. The hunter." "A very beautiful constellation." He agreed. Your eyes were trying to stay open, but you eventually started to fall asleep. "Oh my I'm tired…such beautiful stars…" You said, and drifted off to sleep.

You were partially awake, and partially asleep, just barely aware of someone close to you. You finally opened your eyes to find yourself cuddling up next to Francis. Francis was asleep, and was radiating heat, that you found so nice and warm…maybe cuddling like this for a bit longer wouldn't be too bad…you snuggled in closer, and you were unaware that a certain Frenchman was watching you as you did this. But even if you had known, would you have minded? You fell asleep again, and he stroked your [hair color] hair. He cupped your face and lightly kissed you. He then began to sing lightly to you, even though you were already asleep. His words drifted through the fields, carrying through the field, up into the sky, and on to the heavens.

"Quand je tombe en amour, il sera à jamais ou je ne serai jamais tomber en amour

Dans un monde agité comme celui-ci est l'amour est terminée avant qu'il ne soit commencé

Et des baisers au clair de lune un trop grand nombre semblent se refroidir dans la chaleur du soleil

Quand je donne mon cœur, il sera complètement ou je vais jamais donner mon cœur

Et le moment je peux sentir que vous vous sentez de cette façon aussi

C'est quand je vais automne LL en amour avec toi

Quand je donne mon cœur, il sera complètement ou je vais jamais donner mon cœur

Et le moment je peux sentir que vous vous sentez de cette façon aussi

Est-ce quand je tombe en amour, quand je tombe en amour avec vous"

"Francis, come on, it's hard to move when you're cuddling my belly!"

"But I just want to spend more time with our petite bebe…" He looked up at you with a small pout. You rolled your eyes but gave in. "Fine…" you gave him a small smile and he laughed in triumph. "You're the reason I have the child anyways." He looked up at you with a mischeivous grin. "You sound as if you didn't enjoy it, mon amor. How that weakens me!" He did a little dramatic faint, but quickly recovered when he heard you laughing. "You provided me with the life that in me now, Francis. That's amazing isn't it?" You placed his hand on your stomach. The baby greeted him with a light kick, and Francis's face lit up. He rubbed his cheek to your stomach again, "Oh, [name], our baby knows his papa already!" You just answered with a giggle. "You're such a child Francis, but I suppose that's just another reason why I love you." You leaned down and kissed his forehead. He smiled again, and pressed his lips to yours. "I love you too [name]…"

**Here's France's one! I thought this one was my best so far, and I didn't really put in too much of the legend, but I like it anyways. The song France is singing is called 'When I Fall in Love' and here are the English lyrics:**

"**When I fall in love it will be forever or I'll never fall in love**

**In a restless world like this is love is ended before it's begun**

**And too many moonlight kisses seem to cool in the warmth of the sun**

**When I give my heart it will be completely or I'll never give my heart**

**And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too**

**Is when I'll fall in love with you**

**When I give my heart it will be completely or I'll never give my heart**

**And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too**

**Is when I fall in love, when I fall in love with you"**

**It's by Anne Murray and it's actually in English but I thought that it would be better if he sang it in French, just to set the mood.**


	11. Chapter 11

You went into the forest and stayed there the whole night. You didn't meet anyone. At all. Not even a squirrel. You came out of the forest the next morning, tired, and very disappointed and in the mood for some good food. You decided on Italian. You needed some food or you would go nuts…

You drove up to the Café Pomodoro, to hear the chef and waiter fighting. Like always. At least there were no customers right now. You knew them both very well, a side effect from getting your breakfast here most mornings. You didn't even bother to wait to be seated; you just sat at a window seat. You put your chin in your hand, and looked out the window, almost falling asleep

. Antonio eventually came out of the kitchen, and saw you. "Oh, hey [name]! Have you been waiting long?" You shook your head. "Not at all." "The usual?" You nodded. They knew you on sight here. Antonio flashed you a grin, before going back into the kitchen to be accosted by an angry Lovino. "Those two…" you mumbled, and looked out the window again. _Why didn't the legend work? Was it all just a children's story? Why did I even believe it? I feel so stupid now…_

Your was order set down in front of you, by a still smiling Antonio. You thanked him and smiled back. He went off to the kitchen again. You heard some pots and pans rattling, but you dismissed it. You grabbed ahold of your mug of hot chocolate. Nice and warm, and chocolaty good. You had to get the recipe out of Antonio one of these days. You sipped it, relishing in the added happiness. _Well, I may have been stood up by a legend, but I got some hot chocolate out of it…_

You thought it was cute that he always added that little dab of whipped cream on top, and put white chocolate shavings over it. You bit into the biscotti that you had gotten. You smiled. It was lemon-orange biscotti, one of your favorites. "You boys spoil me…" You laughed, towards the kitchen. Antonio came out of the kitchen again, a cup of coffee in hand.

"But you deserve to be spoiled celito." You laughed and gestured to the seat across to you. "Care to join me?" "Since when haven't I?" he sat down across from you. "Te eves bien." "Now, Antonio, you know I don't like it when I don't know what you're saying." You gave him a light pout. He just smiled. "But that ruins the mystery, lucerito. Bésame. Se mío (esta noche)?" You heard a crash from the kitchen, and Lovino started to yell.

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT TO [NAME], TOMATO BASTARD?"

You had no idea what Antonio said, but you were getting an odd feeling about its nature. "Nothing, just saying what's on my mind, Lovi." Lovino poked his head out of the kitchen, gave Antonio a disapproving look, and then disappeared back into his beloved kitchen. "Well… anyways, what were you up to last night?" "Hmm? I was checking out the legend. Totally bull. I didn't even meet a squirrel." He tilted his head. "Really? I went, and I saw the most amazing girl ever. I didn't talk to her though. I've loved her for some time now, and I don't know if she feels the same."

He was smiling, looking down towards his coffee, but obviously thinking about that girl. "You should tell her. If she doesn't know how you feel, how do you know if she returns the feelings or not?" You gave him an encouraging smile. "Listen, I got to go, but you make sure you confess!"

You rushed out to your car, and hopped in. Antonio came running out, out of breath. "You forgot something…" He panted. You were puzzled. You had everything you brought in with you. What did he mean? He quickly leaned in and kissed you. "I saw YOU in the forest [name]…ti amo, ti adoro, Te necesito. Eres mi ángel. Me vuelves loca…"

"I lo- I mean… ti a-amo…"

"Well, Amorcito, this is it. We're finally married!" You nodded in agreement. "We did it! Bonded together, forever…" You traced the outline of your ring, snuggling up to your husband. "Well, amorcito, would you like to do something that married people do?" "Oh, wouldn't I?" you told him teasingly. He slowly stared sliding your clothes off.

"You'll finally teach me how to make your famous hot chocolate?"

**A/N Here's the Spain chapter! Not overly obsessive with tomatoes either! BTW the café's name is literally Café Tomato. Creativity? Originality? What does that mean? There were a lot of Spanish terms of endearment here, and here are the translations if you need them:**

**Celito: little flower**

**Te eves bien: You look good**

**Lucerito: little bright star**

**Besame: I want to kiss you**

**Se mio (esta noche): be mine tonight**

**Ti amo: I love you**

**Ti adoro: I adore you**

**Te necesito: I need you**

**Eres mi ángel - You Are My Angel**

**Me vuelves loca - You Drive Me Crazy.**

**Amorcito: my love**


	12. Chapter 12

You had just taken a few steps away from your car when you heard a few beeps from a car horn. You turned around and looked straight into the blinding headlights. You flinched at the sudden brightness but the car was soon turned off, and the headlights dimmed. "[Name]? I-is that you?" You heard the voice, but you still couldn't really see the person it belonged to.

They approached you and took your shoulders. "[Name]? Are you ok?" You nodded lightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just sort of blind right now…" "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." "It's ok, I know you didn't." Your vision was starting to clear up, and you saw who was talking to you. Matthew. He had worry in his eyes, those beautiful violet eyes. "Ah- Matthew! W-what are you doing here? Is Al with you?"

You were friends with Matthew's younger brother, too. **(A/N: Canada declared independence on July 1, America got independence on July 4, so that was what I was going on) **You would hang out with Alfred and Matthew all the time. Alfred had been trying to get you and Matthew to hook up. Alfred was already dating a foreign exchange student from England, so he thought you two would work out perfectly.

Matthew hadn't seemed to notice Alfred's attempts, but you did. It was kind of annoying. You liked him, but your feelings were so mixed you weren't sure in what way.

Matthew looked sort of confused. "No, he sent me here. He said that you needed a ride." You face palmed. "That bastard…" you muttered. "He knew I was going to do the legend tonight." "What did you say?" You looked back at Matthew. "I didn't need a ride at all. I don't know why he told you that." Matthew looked even more confused. "But why would he…? That idiot… Well, do you want to go get something to eat?" You nodded. "Sure. Café Pomodoro?" He nodded. "Why not?"

You had gotten into his car, and you went to Café Pomodoro. You had both just entered the building when a knife flew past you, and nicked your cheek. "BASTARDO! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" "But Lovi-" "Maple! Are you ok [name]?" You put a hand to your cheek.

You had a gash across your cheek. It wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough to see some muscle tissue, and there was a lot of blood. Blood seeped through your fingers when you pulled your hand away. "Shit! Are you ok [name]? I wasn't aiming at you!" "Why were you THROWING KNIVES?" You yelled at Lovino. Antonio appeared behind Lovino with a first aid kit. "He was aiming for me…"

"Oww…" You said as you held your cheek. Matthew and Antonio used various first aid on your cheek. "You should not throw knives… Throw tomatoes. They don't make you bleed." You looked at your hand. The blood had dried, and it was a crimson shade.

Matthew noticed. He didn't say anything; he just washed off your hand. You looked over at Antonio and Lovino. "Make love not war." You told them. Antonio smiled, and Lovino turned bright red. "[Name] how about something on the house? To make up for Lovi's actions?" "Sure. I'd like that."

You and Matthew were at a booth near the back of the café. You had a grilled cheese, and it hurt a little bit to chew, but you managed. Matthew had some pancakes in front of him. You couldn't help but tease him. "Pancakes? Really?" "Yeah. Why not? I like them." You shook your head and bit into your sandwich. Gooey cheese filled your mouth, with crunchy buttery toast.

"Lovino!" You yelled, your mouth still full. He poked his head out of the kitchen. "Yeah?" "Your grilled cheese is soooo amazing!" You smiled at him. He turned red and went back into the kitchen. Matthew just shook his head.

"You tell him that every time you eat here, about everything you've ordered." "But his food is so delicious! Come on, you know his pancakes are good too." He shrugged and smiled. "Ok, yeah they are good."

"I know that your pancakes are better though." He nodded, his blonde hair bouncing along. "Yeah. I made great pancakes. I haven't made them in a while." "This morning is a while?" "I didn't make any this morning. Al was shoving some sort of frosted cereal down my throat." You paused. You had to know something.

"M-Matthew…do you know what Alfred is doing?" He looked a bit surprised. He took a syrupy bite of his pancakes. "What do you mean?" You bit into your sandwich, trying to put it off. "About him trying to…" You took another bite. "…get us together?"

"Get us together?" He looked confused for a moment, and then recognition dawned on him. "Oh, you mean how he's trying to get us closer? Yeah, I know." You were shocked. "Y-you knew?" "Yeah. I've told him to leave me alone, but he thinks we would be a perfect couple." You buried yourself in you sandwich again. "I told him I'd do it on my own."

"Wait…what?" He looked straight into your eyes. "I told him that I would get you to be mine. He didn't send me to get you tonight." _This isn't like Matthew. Why is he acting like this- _Matthew cut off your thoughts, and kissed you. He did it gently. As you pulled apart you smiled. "Syrupy sweet. Oh the wonders of maple syrup."

You and Matthew were lying on the couch, just speculating about your future together. "Do you want any children, Matthew?" "As long as they're yours…" He told you. You smiled at him. "If we had a child, what would you want to name him?" "If it was a boy?" He put a finger on his cheek, and thought for a moment, "I suppose Corey would be my choice." You patted your stomach. "Hear that? That's your name now, Corey." You rubbed your belly. "W-wait…" As Matthew put two and two together you just smiled. Matthew passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

You had been walking through the forest when you heard some gunshots. You immediately turned towards them, and saw a boy you knew, Feliciano, being chased by someone, who was shooting a gun at him. You couldn't just sit and watch the poor boy get full of metal, so you flung yourself at the attacker, and tackled him. Feliciano didn't see he wasn't in danger anymore, and kept running. You on the other hand, were sprawled over some trigger happy pyscho…wait that sounded a lot like Vash… And if you were on top of him-OH GOD! You franticly lifted yourself off him, and confirmed that he was Vash. The boy you've been crushing on since 6th grade. He let out a groan, and opened his eyes. "Dude, Vash, are you alright?" He looked up at you. "What the hell…" He grabbed your shirt collar, pulling you closer. "Was that? I almost got the little bastard!" "You don't just go shoot people!" "He trespassed on my lawn!" "So you kill him? Just smack him upside the head or something, don't kill the guy!" You had gotten face-to-face with him, and were still on top of him. You were both suddenly aware of that position. "Um…C-could you get off?" You blushed, and rolled off of him. "Sorry, I probably crushed you…" "No you didn't. You don't weigh very much. But that tackle sure knocked the wind out of me." You blushed again. "Sorry, but I couldn't let Feliciano get pumped full of gunpowder." "Why is that? Are you dating him or something?" You blushed even more furiously. "No! I b-barely know him! I'm not dating anyone. I just helped him because I can't watch people get hurt!" He seemed…relieved strangely. "So you're not dating anyone?" "Nope." You reply. "A-are you?" "No, but I think I know which one to ask out." "Oh really? Is it that Lily girl?" He stared at you. "She's my cousin. We're so close she calls me 'Big Brother'…" "Well then who is it?" His cheeks tinted red, and he buried himself in his arms. "I-um…I…uh…you." "What was that?" "You. I want to ask you out." You were surprised, but happy nevertheless. "Yes." You threw your arms around his neck, and you both toppled over. You could feel his cheeks heat up again. "[Name]! What are-"You silenced him, pressing your lips against his. "Feliciano wouldn't like me saying this, but I'm glad you were shooting at him." He smiled. "Trespassing may have its own merits."

(~time skip~)

"This one is an ASAI ONE-PRO 9. It's made in Switzerland and it's a pistol - 9 × 19 mm Parabellum. This one is an ASAI ONE-PRO 45, also a Switzerland-made pistol .And my favorite, 400 Cor-Bon & .45 ACP StG-4 Commando, my Swiss Assault Rifle 5.56×45mm. That's just a few of my gu-"

"VASH? WHY ARE YOU TEACHING DANIEL ABOUT GUNS? HE'S TWO YEARS OLD!"

"I have to prepare them early on?"

**A/n: All those guns are real ones. The name is after the Swiss, Daniel Peter, inventor of milk chocolate, and later went on to help form the Nestle Company.**


End file.
